


I'll Keep You Safe (Now Shut Up and Get Inside Me)

by birdie7272



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Destiel - Freeform, Human, One Shot, PWP, Slash, Smut, Tornado, cas bottom, dean top, m/m - Freeform, teen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:42:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birdie7272/pseuds/birdie7272
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas get stuck in the basement during a tornado and find a way to pass the time.  </p><p> </p><p>PWP.  Kinda OOC but this is shameless smut, with a tornado. Destiel. Teen!Au.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Keep You Safe (Now Shut Up and Get Inside Me)

Dean had just come out of the shower, donned in nothing more than a towel and a film of cool water dripping off his skin. He was on his way up the stairs to grab a change of clothes when he heard some pots clinking in the kitchen and decided to ask his mom what was for dinner. He didn't get more than, "Hey mom-", out of his mouth before jumping in a near heart attack at seeing Sammy's tutor popping up from behind the door of their fridge. "Jesus Christ, Cas!"

"Hello Dean," Cas nodded in his direction with a suppressed smile, hiding the fact that he enjoyed seeing Dean all jumpy. He also enjoyed seeing the muscles on full display, earned from heavy lifting and track meets. Cas was a huge fan of the track team. They wore a lot of tank tops.

The drop of water curling from the bottom of his neck, down his pecks, and around the curvatures of his abs was indeed particularly interesting. It was running a race of its own; how far could it fall without making Cas' stare too inappropriate or obvious?

Dean did not notice where Cas was staring, thinking he was looking at him just as he always did: intense and prolonged. Dean had tried to tell him to quit it out, leaving out the part where he would start to get a boner every time he felt him looking, but the guy just wouldn't listen. Dean shook it off and ran a hand through his hair, quickly making sure it wasn't all matted down from the showerhead. Cas' eyes were drawn up and he physically forced himself to turn to the counter as he opened up his stolen juice box -a usual favorite of his when he came over for Sam's session.

"You're here early," Dean said dumbly, wondering if he could leave him downstairs while he went to change. Or was that rude? Why did he care again? The point was not to get a boner when only wearing a towel. Dammit he already spoke. And double damn he just realized he was only in a towel. Well, he might as well suck in his stomach and cross his arms over his chest in that way that showed off his biceps...for no real reason other than he wanted to.

Just don't look him in the eyes, Dean chanted. The eyes always drew him in. One accidental glimpse and he would never leave.

"Actually I'm not," Cas responded, trying to look anywhere but at Dean's bulging arms and pointing to the clock. He was just on time, which was saying something considering the monstrous storm he had to drive through in order to get to the Winchester's house. The sky was blacker than he'd ever seen it before and the rain was near impossible to see through. "Your brother and mother must be stuck in the rain. Could you call them for me?"

"Ugh- yeah. Sure. Just let me-" Dean nodded up the stairs and ran to his room quick, pulling out a handful of shirts and his favorite jeans, thanking his dick for staying under control for once.

For some reason none of his clothes looked right but after five minutes he figured it would seem like he was trying too hard so he just ran down in a favorite black tee and deemed it alright. He jogged to the phone and dialed his brother's cell, figuring his mother would be driving, and waited for him to answer. He was surprised to hear his mother's worried voice pull through the static on the line instead, "Dean?"

"Yeah."

"Oh thank god. Is Cas there? Is he alright?"

"Ugh- yeah he's fine. Why? Where are you?"

"We're still at Kevin's house. There's a tornado warning and one hell of a storm out there. Why didn't you answer when I called?"

"I was in the shower."

"Well we're stuck here. The news said it'll be a few hours, maybe more, so you make sure you and Cas get to the bunker and lock yourselves in until it's okay."

"But ma he-"

"Now, mister. No if, ands, or buts about it. Have Cas call his parents to let them know he's okay and you stay safe, you hear?"

"Yes, mom."

"Alright. Now go take care of yourself. The power's out here so-"

"Mom?" Dean looked over and saw the lights on the ceiling had shut off, covering the hall in a blanket of darkness. "Dammit." Dean put the phone back on the base and jogged into the kitchen, smirking when he found Cas staring at the light on the wall, willing it to turn back on.

"I think your power turned off." Cas continued to stare at the lightless bulb. He really wasn't _scared_ of the dark, he just was not a fan. He hoped the storm would be over with soon so he could drive back to his house with a working generator, a hoard of flashlights, and plenty of candles, but Dean spoiled those dreams.

"Tornado's coming. Mom said to call yours and hide in the bunker."

"The bunker?" Cas gulped audibly and wondered just how serious this storm was if they were locking themselves into something with such a formal name.

"It's the basement. Just a name Sammy- never mind. Come on. Before we all get blown away."

Cas started to follow Dean but Dean walked right past him and towards the fridge behind. "I thought you said-"

"Well I'm not going to starve so what do you want?" Cas frowned at his priorities as he poked around and grumbled at the amount of green he saw. He really wanted that steak but without power it didn't look like they'd be cooking anything. He shut the fridge and made a run for the snack cupboard. "We got granola bars, um- crackers, oooh we got donuts! Do you wa-" Dean's question trailed off as the sound of their screen door slamming shut brought their attention to the wind now noisily blowing outside. The howling filled the dark house with an ominous echo so Dean grabbed the snack and pointed in the other direction, "Right. Let's go."

Dean was a bit rattled by how loud the storm had suddenly become but not nearly as much as Cas. His wide eyes rounded to the size of the donuts in Dean's hand and he dropped his juice box onto the floor because -he had to confess- he was uncomfortable with more than just the dark. Thunderstorms were bad enough but the howling of a tornado was the absolute worst. He checked his phone but his bars were too low to make a call and he sent a quick text to his brothers and sisters instead. He hoped one of them would get it so they'd know where to pick up the body. He groaned and shook off the morbid thought, sprinting after Dean when he called a second time.

Their basement was nothing special, the usual cobwebs and dirt for company. Dean brought Cas to the back where they had a couple of beds, barely big enough to be called so- more like cots, and a battery operated radio which he turned on and searched through for a station that would come in. Most of it was static but he managed to find a voice popping through.

"-midnight. In conclusion, it is best to stay where you are and, we repeat, do not go outside. Stay tuned for continual coverage. This storm is not going anywhere. For more our…and…winds up….continue through the night…." The static kept interrupting and Dean tried to flip through more stations but just as he thought he found one with some actual music, the sounds started to wind down and the radio cried as the batteries died. "God dammit." Dean looked around for a second set of batteries but all they had were flashlights with ones too big and the AAAs were upstairs. He thought it might be worth it to go grab them since there wasn't much else for entertainment and it sounded like he would be stuck with Cas for a while, but even from the basement they could hear the intimidating wind blowing around.

It wasn't like he had an issue with Cas. Truth be told he liked the guy. That was the problem. He liked the guy too much. Dean Winchester did not do liking people. It was wham-bam thank you ma'am … or mister… and that was it. He established the no-touch rule on day one of Sammy's tutoring sessions. It was hard, in more than one sense. He found it difficult to be in the same room with those blue eyes staring and those fancy shirts of his hugging his frame. Still, he wasn't rude to the guy and talked with him when he was done with Sammy and got to know him a bit. It only made it worse that Cas was a stand-up guy and friend, going to his track meets and supporting him. The thing was, in those places, there was always someone else –other people to distract. It was hard to spend more than ten minutes alone with him without dirty thoughts one through sixty-nine popping up. He doubted he could spend hours –or more- alone with him without running into some kind of trouble. He mentally warned his dick to stay down again but didn't have much hope. With Cas, it was a lost cause.

Dean turned to Cas with a smile and a shrug, mentioning the batteries had died, but the guy didn't seem to notice. Cas was frozen in place with fear, keeping his body in the frame between the two rooms in the basement, shaking worse than a leaf blowing in that wind outside.

The doorway was a safe place, yes? That's what they said? Away from doors, windows, and stay in doorways or tubs? Or something? Oh god he couldn't remember!

"You alright there, Cas?" Dean watched the immobile boy and chuckled darkly to himself, "Not afraid of a little rain are you?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Cas' deep voice cracked but his face stayed stoic as Dean turned on the camping lamp and dug around for a deck of cards.

"You know poker?" Cas shook his head and shifted awkwardly in his place, still backwardly hugging the wall, as he watched Dean bend to move a small table between the cots and place the comforting light on top.

Dean was not the only one nervous about spending one on one time. Sure, the wind and the storm overhead were absolutely terrifying, but so was pretending not to notice how attracted he was to his student's older brother. Cas knew he could not control himself and always ended up watching him creepily from the back of the room or across the field. Dean was just nice enough not to say anything but he was sure that wouldn't last in this small space. He was trapped, literally, and knew that Dean wasn't interested in him so all he could hope for would be one hell of an awkward conversation and then never mentioning it again. He was not looking forward to that.

"Well sit," Dean scoffed and pointed at the bed opposite his. "You're getting me nervous looking at you."

"Right." Cas slowly peeled himself away from the wall, shuffled to the bed and took a seat, his posture still too straight for Dean's comfort.

"So what's your game then?" Dean threw him one of his famous smirks and added, "Don't tell me Go-Fish."

"Um- I don't have a 'game'."

Dean smirked at Cas' use of hand quotes and looked around the small room, "Well there ain't much else to do so…."

The wind howled louder in the silence that followed, Cas intently staring down the bulb in their lantern, willing it not to go out, and Dean intently staring down the glow in his companion's eyes. The silence lingered longer than necessary until Dean broke it with a shuffle of the cards against the table and suddenly bursting out, "It was a movie that Sammy watched."

Cas stopped his staring contest with the lamp and looked over at him curiously. Dean just shrugged and went on with his explanation, "Some war movie or something. The soldiers were hiding out in a bunker and Sammy took to it when we hid out the next storm. Kinda just stuck I guess."

Dean trailed off when he found Cas' eyes distracting again. Dean had to look at the floor to get away from that stare and stop his cock from twitching expectantly and went back to shuffling the cards pointlessly, "So what do you got? A storm cellar or something?" He sighed to himself, what a great thing to say. That was fantastic. Really great. Just awesome. Cas might jump outside just to get out of his amazing conversation ability.

Cas knew Dean was putting an effort into talking, being polite for his sake, and fought past his fear of the noises overhead so he could try to answer, his eyes always flickering upwards as his voice continued to break. "I think we just have the basement. I haven't been down there much. This is my first- um- my first tornado."

"Your first tornado?"

"We only moved here late last year."

"Ah, so tornado virgin then?" Dean chuckled but Cas' eyes were too bugged out in his perpetual fear to notice. "Might not even touch down you know. Sometimes the warnings are just warnings."

Dean's comfort went unnoticed and Cas suddenly asked, "Is that Sorry?"

"What?"

Cas got up and pulled a game box from one of the many shelves and brought it to the table. "We used to play this all the time. Gabriel and I. He always cheated."

"Did you –uh want to play?"

Cas was enthused as he set out the pieces for their small two-player game.

They shared small talk as they moved their pawns, ate their donuts, and rode out the storm. The walls they had each defensively prepared dissolved as the time passed, until they were no longer analyzing every move they made or word they said and started just enjoying each other's company.

Everything was running smoothing until Dean became especially peeved when Cas sent him back to start for the third time in one game. His glare quickly broke into a laugh and a smile when he saw Cas holding up the Sorry box in front of his face as way of apology. In response, he flipped the shuffled deck of cards in his direction and sent all of them flying to the ground as they rebounded off the cardboard.

"Fifty two pick up Cas! We found your game!" Dean laughed at the glare he got in return and laughed harder still when Cas started picking up the cards only to throwing them in his direction. He started throwing them back and after a bit the two were running around, flicking Jokers at each other, saving donuts from falling on the ground by shoving them in their mouths, and pretending the floor was lava.

Their joking suddenly stopped when they both jumped off their respective beds and reached for the same card at the same time and came crashing into one another. Cas ended up with his back on the concrete with Dean sprawled out on top of him, neither one relinquishing their hold on the Ace.

Time seemed to slow down in the magnetic pull of the limited space between them. They were suddenly very aware of every inch of each other, not a limb left untouched. Cas blinked away the images of Dean's unclothed appearance from earlier, trying desperately to calm his libido which was quickly becoming apparent. He tried to focus on something, anything else, even the storm outside if it would stop Dean from realizing he was affected by the close contact and that _that_ was not his cell phone in his pocket. His attempts failed as soon as he saw Dean's eyes shooting towards his lips. He noticed they were green the moment he had met Dean but he never realized just how bright they actually were. Even in the dim space, with the lamp knocked over on its side from their collision, they seemed to shine with a light of their own.

Dean eyes were focused on Cas' lips purely because he started licking them and the motion drew him there. That was all. It was not at all because he found them sexy or because he found the tip of his tongue sucking in the pouting bottom erotic. Nope. Never would he think that about Cas…unless he happened to be jerking off to the thought of him. But NEVER in front of him. Never.

Suddenly those images he conjured when alone in the shower started popping up in his mind and he shifted his hips ever so slightly so they would not be resting on the guy's leg or the large cell phone digging into his side. Cas would probably freak out if he knew he was getting hard off him and he did not feel like getting stuck explaining that.

When Dean tried to look away from the curve in that neck, not at all imagining what it would be like to chomp over that small bit of stubble trailing towards his jaw, he made the mistake of seeing Cas watching him. The gaze was heavy and dark, his eyes blown wide –much how Dean thought his were too. That damn stare was hypnotizing. A blush, hidden by the shadows in the room, pushed through his entire body but he couldn't look away and he couldn't get up. Just as he expected, he was stuck.

Cas jumped at the way Dean looked at him, wondering why they were suddenly closer than when they had first fallen. He didn't think the space could be any smaller. They were already touching all over. He told himself to shut up as he watched Dean's lips parting, his own mouth falling open in response. Without thinking about it, Cas moved his hands inwards, ready to pull on that spikey, still damp hair and stop the clock from clicking so slow but he forgot about the card in his hand.

Dean jumped when Cas pulled on the Ace he had a hold of and quickly pushed his body away, letting him have it and scrambling to his feet as he took a deep breath. That was close. Way, way, way too close. No touch. That was the rule. No touch.

Dean rubbed the back of his head and turned away, pleading with his body to stop showing his true thoughts and shaking on his leg so the blood would flow, yelling at his stupid cock in the process. He coughed and slammed his eyes shut as he tried to make a coherent sentence, anything to break the tension, "Um- your head is it- you know- ugh-"

"Yeah," Cas stuttered as he watched Dean dance around, wondering why he was shaking his leg like a dog. When Dean turned to face him he turned as well, remembering the tent forming in his jeans and pretending to fiddle with his shirt as he willed himself to calm down. Nothing was going to happen. "No. It's fine. It's all fine."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm quite sure Dean."

Dean swallowed painfully when Cas turned around too soon. His eyes were automatically drawn to the zip of his jeans and he did not miss the small bulge pressing against the fabric. Cas hadn't noticed he was still at half-mast and Dean could feel himself heating back up at the sight. He raised his gaze and inspected the skin under that white button up and licked his lips at how flushed Cas was, red blotches decorating the visible flesh. He felt his heart throb and his cock swell as he realized that Cas -his friend Cas- was hard -as in hot'n'ready hard- for him –Dean Winchester.

Cas was hard for him. Holy shit.

But, no touch…that was the rule.

Dean liked to break the rules.

"Maybe I should look at it for you. We wouldn't want you to get a concussion."

"I wouldn't get a concussion, I would already –" When Cas pulled up enough courage to look away from the ground he found Dean very close again. In fact, he was too close.

Cas leaned away out of courtesy but bumped the small table directly behind him and he was as trapped as he had been on the ground. A sudden image of Dean flipping him over and taking him on that table, ramming into him until all the legs cracked off, compelled him and he grunted as he tried to focus on something else. He was usually better than this, keeping these daydreams about Dean under control until he was home safe. If he had looked down at Dean's crotch, he would have realized Dean was just as much a mess as he was.

Dean took another step and Cas opened his mouth to say he was fine again but Dean spoke before he could, "Alright smarty pants. I should still look. Unless you have a problem with me touching you."

Touching him? Oh god, he should say no to that. "N-no. Um- yeah. No, you should probably. Yeah." Well that went spectacularly. Cas tried to mentally send the blood back up to his brain so he could make better decisions but the closer Dean came, the tougher that task became.

Cas tensed as Dean pressed in even closer, raising his hands and wiggling his fingers near his ears, wrapping them around the base of his neck. His hands were warm, gently curving over the smallest hairs on the back of his neck that were now suddenly standing on end, making him tingle.

"You know, they say the best thing for a concussion is an orgasm," Dean couldn't stop himself from the dangerous flirtation as he trailed his fingers through the other boy's hair, supposedly searching for any bruises or cuts but really watching for his reaction. He didn't want to be wrong and make a fool of himself. "Or maybe that's a headache."

"Ugnnnh-" Cas thought that was a pretty witty remark considering Dean's nails were scratching across the top of his scalp, making his eyes close automatically as his heart burst into overdrive.

Dean smirked and repeated the move, splaying his fingers and running them through every inch he could touch. He was surprised at how soft his locks were. He thought Cas would have a dozen products in it to get that bed-head look he always had. To know it was natural just made it that much more attractive.

"That hurt Cas?" Dean teased.

Cas shook his head and muttered, "N-no-nope," popping the 'p' unintentionally when Dean's fingers made another pass and he curled his head into the touch like some kind of tabby. The pressure in his pants also popped as he tried to swing them away, hitting the table in the process and tripping back, Dean somehow managing to keep his hands on him the entire time.

"That feel good Cas?" Dean's voice had dropped to a rough whisper, and Cas curled when he felt the puff of breath brush against his cheek. Dean was much closer than he realized and suddenly Cas felt dizzy and needed to grab onto something. There was a buzz running through his veins that had the world turning on its side and all he could do was nod his head.

"You want me to keep going?" Dean's voice reached his ears and he nodded his head again but Dean did not keep going. He opened his eyes and blinked away the blur to see why he stopped only to find him directly in front of him again, too close to be called an accident due to gravity. They were completely vertical with Dean's forehead just barely brushing his and his pupils so close that no amount of blinking could make them discernable.

"Do you?" Dean prompted, searching Cas' expression for understanding. Yet again he found himself ensnared by those eyes, the electrifying color shining in a way that could make even the sky outside absorb their shade of baby blue.

After a shocked pause, Cas was able to vocalize his answer as he breathed out a hushed, "Yes". It was barely audible but he was surprised he could make a sound at all with the lack of air in the room.

Dean could feel his heart skip a beat as he heard Cas' unmistakable consent. With a smile tugging at the corners of his lips, he dipped his head and titled Cas' jaw with his fingers. Cas responded eagerly, letting Dean guide him as he closed his eyes again and gingerly moved his hands towards Dean's sides, finally dropping the card that had been digging into his palm.

The preluding motions were gentle but the kiss itself was fierce, their jaw clacking together as their mouths opened to each other, missing lips and hitting chins because of devouring mouths. The mistake was justified just as quickly as Dean pushed Cas roughly back against the sliding table, sending the light crashing to the floor. Cas grabbed him by the waist, slipping his tongue out fast and wrapping it over his bottom teeth. Dean entered him just as quickly, pushing his head to the side so he could thrust his tongue in as far as possible, running the tip just over the roof of the other boy's mouth. They groaned together and pressed their bodies flush as their hands tightened and their desires grew stiff again.

Just as fiercely and out of nowhere, a snap rang through their ears as something big loudly hit the side of the house above, breaking them apart. It brought their attention back to Mother Nature, sounding like a freight train passing over the top of the house. A small whimper escaped Cas' lips as he looked up to the ceiling and took a step back, falling onto the bed as he tripped in the dark -the light from the lamp completely out from the crash on the floor. His hands gripped tight in a deathly grip on the old sheets beneath him as he closed his eyes and tried to drown out the screams the wind made. All he could picture was the house falling away, crushing them and burying them alive as they screamed for help and hopelessly pressed against the cement blocks for days. Would they even find them? How long would they be trapped?

"Cas! Cas, come on! Cas, look at me." Dean's continuous pleas could not make him open his eyes. It was only when warm thumbs licked against his lid that he released some of the pressure, but only some. Suddenly the heat of a face very close to his came back into focus followed by words shouted over the noise of the storm. "It's just you and me! Alright? You'll be okay. I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you."

Dean swallowed his own fears at the loud sounds above when he spotted Cas' knuckles turning white against the sheets. Dean moved his palms over the boy's cheeks and pressed them flat against his ears, trying to drown out the terrifying sounds. Cas seemed to relax the slightest bit and Dean cupped him harder, pulling his face back in and locking their mouths together.

Cas whined at the sudden impact. The hot and wet lips sliding over his felt so much more present when all other senses were closed off. As a rough tongue slid over his lips and into his mouth he could taste the powdered sugar from the donuts they had earlier shared **.** With every turn made to suck that taste further into his mouth, he could feel the scratch of stubble on Dean's chin marking his face red as he pulled him in closer. He groaned into the eager movements and pushed his mouth faster, leading Dean to a rougher pace filled with teeth clashing and bites on tongues and lips.

The howls of the wind above were muffled behind the pressure of Dean's hands and he tried to believe it was true, that they were somewhere else, but found it hard with the fear-driven adrenaline pumping through him, mixing with the excitement he felt at Dean's touch. He released his grip of the bed below and blindly came colliding with Dean's side, his finger grasping harshly onto the tee-shirt he wore and pulling him closer to the ground, trying to make himself believe harder, to hear Dean's words echoing around him, _"I'll keep you safe. I won't let anything happen to you."_

Dean fell forward with Cas' tight grip and kissed him even harder, pulling on his lips until Cas' fingers pulled tight against his shirt, stretching it out -but he didn't care. The shirt tugged up his back, revealing more and more flesh with every pull that yanked him forward. His knees hit the ground multiple times and he strained to keep them from bruising and, in doing so, he pushed Cas more than he meant and sent him falling onto the bed.

Cas hissed as Dean's hands slid up his face in the fall but pulled him down without a second thought and adjusted Dean so he could lay atop him without needing to strain over the edge of the bed. Dean jumped back on top of him and clasped his hands over his partner's ears again, preventing another breakdown from occurring.

This time Cas fully relished in feeling the hot body firmly pressing down on his. He pulled his hips under him and leaned into Dean's center, finding his full-grown erection behind constricting jeans and pressed into it as hard as he could.

Dean cried out into Cas' mouth and jumped his lips to that tantalizing neck as he ground his hips down. Cas grabbed him by his back pockets, slipped them inside and shoved him into the sway, rocking him harder and faster as he cried out, taking Dean's ravenous bites as proof of pleasure because he could not hear past the suctioning around his ear.

Cas' hands slipped up Dean's back and pulled up the shirt he had ruined, deciding to ruin it further as he yanked it past the other boy's shoulders, sighing when he felt the firm muscles he had spent a long time gawking at curving under his hands, fulfilling his fantasies about their firm twists and turns. Dean pulled his head up and Cas shoved the stretched fabric over him but paused when Dean did not release his hands. Cas shook him off and grabbed his wrists, shoving him away so he could remove the rest.

Dean fell quick against his body and tried to cover Cas' ears again but he pushed him away, threaded his fingers with his and pulled his arms over his head, angling him back to his chest. Dean only allowed himself a second of worry but decided to distract using his mouth again, sliding it up Cas' jaw and to his ear, biting the lobe and slipping his tongue around the shell. He relished in the taste and feel of those rough patches of stubble scraping against the pad of his tongue as he made the trail down and up again and sent a moan directly into his companion's eardrum. Every bit of him was gaining sensitivity and his chest tingled as he rode up and down Cas' body, leading with his tongue and feeling the fabric of his shirt glide beneath him.

Cas continued to grind up into him, crying out now that he could hear Dean panting in his ear and moaning loader when Dean slid directly against his erection, pushing the desire to every inch of him, clouding him in a haze of need. No one could hear them over the storm and that sent a thrill through him, more than the initial fear for his life, and he groaned louder.

Dean managed to untangle from Cas' death grip and curved his body away, much to his partner's dismay, so he could find the buttons to his shirt and pop them off with ungentle snaps. Every one popped quick and he was soon pulling Cas up by the waist, forcing him to sit up so he could rapidly push the shirt away. It snagged on Cas' wrist and he had to flail his arm around to get it off, making Dean momentarily laugh before his mouth was occupied by a tongue lapping over his. He had no control when Cas sucked him into his mouth and pulled him back to the bed, flipping them over as his curious hands smoothed over the muscles he had viewed before, running over the lines the water had trailed.

Dean rounded in every direction Cas' fingers touched and groaned when they ducked further south, playing under the band on his jeans, slipping under his boxers before trailing back up again. His back arched when nails scratched over his chest, catching against his perking nipples and trailing over his arms and biceps. Cas watched in wonder as he finally touched the parts of Dean he only dreamed about, his amazement only broken when Dean slammed his hands into his side and forced him back onto the bed, his mouth moving with new determination as he bit down on his neck again.

This time Dean trailed further from the love-marks he left on his jugular and chewed his way down Cas' front, gasping with every taste of sweat and skin, running his tongue in circles between the patches of soft hair and lapping at the undersides of his pecks. Cas curled to him as his mouth played near his navel, teeth running over the soft flesh before licking near the button of his jeans, taking the fold in his mouth. Cas' jaw dropped and a whine escaped his throat as he watched Dean's head bob and pull the button from its hold with no more than his bite for help. He would not have believed it possible if Dean's teeth didn't undo the zip as well, the warmth the breath leaving his nose hitting the sensitive spread of abdomen now revealed before he mouthed he way back up Cas' side.

Dean eagerly wrapped his mouth back up with Cas' as he fumbled with his own jeans, needing to release some of the tension after feeling those silky boxers brush against his cheek, hiding one insatiably hard cock that was calling for his mouth. He smirked against Cas' mouth as his fumbled with his button, frustrated with himself for having trouble with one hand when he had so easily undone one with his teeth, for which he was seriously impressed. Cas felt Dean's hand move and released the grip on Dean's shoulders so he could help him.

In all of three seconds, a hot flash rebounded between the two as Cas not only undid the fasteners but shoved both Dean's jeans and boxers off his hips to reveal the only part of him he had not yet seen but had fantasied most about. Dean keened when Cas' hands gripped tight onto the back of his ass, sliding down and making his body tremble as fingers dipped onto his sensitive inner thighs. Cas pulled him down harshly and he yelled in a fit of pleasure that flashed through him the moment his cock came rubbing against Cas' stomach, the feel of soft skin surrounding his shaft too much to keep inside.

Cas scratched his fingers back around Dean's side and pulled him up more so he could shove his own jeans down and avoid unnecessary discomfort from the coarse fabric. Dean settled back down and ground into the slippery silk now exposed, dipping into the wet spot that started to form from Cas' excitement peaking and the precum dripping out of him.

Dean wrapped him up in a one-armed hug, putting his muscles to good use, as he lifted the lean boy's body up and tugged him towards the head of the tiny bed. He found Cas' arms curling around his side and twisted them so they rested on his shoulder. Cas gave a confused moan as Dean pressed all his weight into him again just before dipping his mouth back into the pattern it took earlier, biting his way over the boy's torso and diving straight for his erection.

Dean slipped his hands out from under Cas' body, petting the soft skin he released, and slid them up to Cas' knees. He slid his hands down the side of his thighs, under his boxers, grabbed them from the inside and tugged harshly as his mouth continued kissing patterns into the other boy's hipbone. Cas whimpered when he felt that mouth leave as Dean leaned back to pull the boxers away from his ankles. Cas continued to let sounds escape him as he let Dean move him, leaving phantom tracks of warmth and teasing sensations behind. Even as he looked up from under hooded lids to watch him there with his boxers in his fist, the pants continued to pour out of him.

Dean was busy admiring the sight of his secret crush, splayed out, panting and whining, with pink skin blotching and teeth marks trailing over most of him. He licked his licks hungrily as his eyes flickered to the cock twitching -a hot, thick, dripping treat waiting for something to wrap it up. Dean bit his lip and groaned at the thought of being that something, swallowing him up until his screams could be heard above the winds they had long forgotten about. He had imagined this moment nearly as much as Cas had and he was not disappointed in what he saw. Though Cas did not go to the gym every day, his muscles were fluid and toned, shaping his lanky body in a way not even the tightest clothes could compliment. However, Dean did not mind the tight clothes.

Cas felt exposed as he laid with arms splayed, breathing heavily as his body jerked at every small brush of air prickling his skin with a trail of goosebumps. The way Dean was looking at him made him flinch with impatience as he lay in wait. Every inch of him was burning and no amount of squirming could stop the fire from flowing. The only thing that would stop it would be Dean, fighting fire with fire. His eyes unashamedly flew to the part of Dean he exposed, taking in the unsheathed cock bouncing up against his stomach in a dance of want and desire. Suddenly, he found his eyes flickering to the table where he imagined Dean laying him down and pounding into him and his own cock made another leap.

The lack of contact was tantalizing but slowly turned from teasing to tormenting. Both wanted the other more than they could word coherently and while Dean was finding the best way to make his attack, Cas started to hear the winds again.

Another rush of storm was passing over them and the noise rose to an unnatural level once again, sending Cas' thoughts from physical indulgences to ones much less pleasant. Dean noticed the change immediately and instantaneously dropped his teasing ploy and slid his body back against his, jumping his empty hands to Cas' ears and holding him once again. Their mouths placidly moved together for a time in the change until Dean pressed his exposed hips too far up and rubbed his freed member against Cas' erection. Cas moaned loudly into his mouth and Dean adjusted himself again, pressing his hard shaft down as he rounded his body, swaying into every thrust Cas gave from below.

Dean nibbled on his lip and popped it from his mouth before dipping back down the jaw and finding his ear, releasing one palm so he could reassure him between strangled moans, "God, Cas. So good. You – ungh. Fuck- fucking- mmmm. You- perfect. Fucking perfect."

"Please," Cas cried loudly, over the noise of the storm and the muffle over his ears. "D-Dean." Dean gasped at the shattered call of his name and thrust harder over him, rocking the bed along with the boy beneath him as their cocks slid against each other, covering them with pleasure at every squeak of the frame. "Dean, please. I- oh god. Dean- I want- I- Jesus- I want-"

"What Cas?" Dean slowed his hips and his lips as he licked instead of bit, letting Cas' swollen ear have a break as he purred, "What do you want?"

Cas broke through a groan and grunted, "You. Dean I- Please."

The speed tripled at Cas' plea and Dean's lips jumped back to reddened ones, biting on the delicate pink as his thrusts took back over. His eyes scrunched together as he tried to focus beyond the pleasure eliciting him to go further, harder, to lose himself in wild and rapid jerks until he reached the peak of pleasure. Cas jumped away from his mouth and bit his neck in turn, bending his head until he found the dip of his shoulder and chomped down, provoking Dean further as he curled his free hands over the lumps of his ass and pulled down as he pushed against him.

"Dean, please," Cas whined again, stretching as far as he could go to try and push Dean's jeans away completely, using his feet to try and assist. Dean did not have to be told again as he rolled to his side and kicked his pants off, throwing them and his boxers away and to the other side of the room. There was a sudden chill in the air, soon filled by Cas' body rolling over to meet his.

A muffled hum pressed against Dean's lips when he fumbled down the dip in Cas' side and trailed his fingers to the other boy's member, curling it tightly around and giving it a quick tug. Dean smiled at extracting the noise and curled his hand again, hugging his palm tighter as he passed it up and pumped it back down, drawing another moan from Cas. Cas rocked into him and grabbed at Dean's head, tugging at his roots as he rounded into the touch, rocking into every pass Dean's made.

"M-more," He gasped against Dean's mouth and gave a strangled yelp when Dean twisted his hand around and encased him tighter, pushing his wrist to move faster as he tugged the boy closer and leaned into the wet head, allowing it to press against his side. He pushed his own erection into the bed, sighing at the small bit of pleasure he received from the pressure at the awkward angle.

"More," Cas cried out in frustration as he felt his body tensing, knowing what he wanted but having trouble finding the proper words. Dean jumped when he felt Cas' grab his aching wrist and his heart thudded loudly when Cas had tugged it around his body and slid it from his lower back, over his ass, the dip between his thighs, pushing it further into the crevice of his body.

Dean pulsed with the rush of temptation that flushed through him, his toes curling along with his fingers. Cas pushed his hand again and Dean let loose a moan before petting one finger over the sensitive underside and pulling away completely.

Cas pulled away and looked to him with a sudden sense of rejection as Dean twisted over his body and jumped to the ground. "Dean?"

Dean turned with one hand raised as he ran to the corner in the next room remembering he had hidden lube from his mom's random cleaning spree. Luckily that did not include the basement and he found a full bottle tucked in one of his boxes, dusty but useable. He jogged back onto the bed, feeling depraved of touch even in those few seconds, and launched his mouth back against Cas', gesturing what he had grabbed. Cas felt relief and a new sense of excitement flood through him as Dean came bounding back, his cock bobbing against him as he re-adjusted his body.

Dean turned to his side as he popped the lube open, letting the liquid pool in his palm before coating it over his fingers and letting the bottle rest near their pillow. Just as he was about to lower his hand back to untouched territory, a thought occurred to him, "You don't have any- um- you're not- have you been- Cus I have condoms upstairs but, you know. I mean I would so be willing to if you-"

"I'm clean Dean. I assume you-"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Good. Now shut up and get inside me."

Dean gulped but did not pause as he flew his slicked fingers down the span of Cas' back and slid them down his spine until he brushed against his puckered entrance, a begging pant sounding in his ear as he rounded it with the pad of his digit. Cas wrapped his leg over Dean and buried his head in his neck as the first finger slid in slow and easy, rubbing against the ribbed wall as it closed around in interest, discerning what this object was. Cas bit into Dean's shoulder as he tried to relax himself, the wind of the storm having thankfully returned to the usual loud level instead of deafening and not causing unnecessary anxiety. He cried out when Dean thrust into him again, pushing further and harder until he forced a second finger against him.

Dean could hear Cas hiss but pressed on, twisting his fingers around gently until he could feel the boy riled up again, thrusting into the air between them, his leg pulling against the back of his thighs. Dean ventured to add a third finger, pushing harder still as Cas bit down in pain, and Dean fumbled with his free hand to find that lube again. The prep went slower than they would have liked and the gasps that filled the room seemed to be mocking them as they tried to be reasonable.

Eventually the pressure built too much and Cas nodded against him, begging him again to go on. Dean could not resist the call of his name from those lips and released his hand, tossed the lube around and tilted it to his palm. Cas brazenly watched Dean's hand move over his cock, slicking himself, and let his mind wonder towards images of what they were about to do, his body somehow growing hotter with the flush that spread through it due to nerves, excitement, and a touch of vulnerability.

Dean noticed Cas watching and purposefully slowed his pace, moaning into his touch and rocking gently into his hand, calling Cas' name between his teeth as he pictured what this action would lead to. Cas subconsciously started to rock with him, his mouth opening to let the sounds of want leave in hushed whimpers. Dean could barely look at that wrecked face for long before needing to take it up with his mouth.

Cas kissed him back as he was rocked onto his back, Dean pulling back to quietly ask him, "How do you-"

"This," Cas answered shortly, stretching his legs up and pulling himself open as he waited for Dean to fall into place.

Dean moaned at the new display laid out for him. Every inch was just as flushed as before but now he had that pink whole, open and beading lube as it waited for his cock to fill it up – to take it over the same way it would take over him. He pushed a hand back over his lubed member as he followed his eyes up the entrance, to the free cock bounding against Cas' thigh, to the mouth hanging open with lust. Dean felt the need take him into his mouth fill him again and jumped to his lips to Cas' knee, nibbling down the soft skin that led directly to his newly exposed center. He licked a line from the thigh, to the perineum, all the way up until the tip of his tongue was brushing against the slid of Cas' cock, pressing it against his stomach as Cas lay with his ankles resting against his shoulders.

Cas was about to ask him his intention, followed by another plea to take him while he was open and waiting, when Dean's mouth suddenly wrapped around him in one flush move, sliding his tongue under his head and around his shaft, sucking his cheeks in and hallowing around him. His lips rolled as he dove down, bobbing his head directly back up until Cas had almost popped free.

Dean hummed at the salty taste that pressed against his lips and swallowed Cas up again, pressing his shoulders into him as Cas twisted into his mouth. He brought his slicked hand to Cas' base and slid it around, moving it with his mouth in a few more passes before his cock had enough of the torment. He was grinding against the bedspread and it was nowhere as near enticing as pressing inside Cas, letting his velvety inside hug him with the heat and pressure he needed.

A whine came from Cas at the sudden loss of warmth against his cock but an entirely new heat spread through him when he saw Dean applying more lube to his member, followed by his partner quickly diving down and hovering over him, lining up the head of his pulsing cock. Dean looked up and Cas nodded for him to go on, mentally preparing himself for the wanted change.

Dean pressed in gently, his hips jerking when the first inch of him was covered. He dropped the hand he used to guide himself and curled his fist in the sheets, keeping himself from letting his libido overtake him as he frowned the temptation away in a grimace of pleasure. Cas grunted between pants at the stretch but rocked his hips down all the same, taking in just a bit more until Dean pressed down again.

They played the game of push and pull until Dean was fully encased, filling Cas' body up the extent it could take. Every inch of them screamed for more and the desire built in the air, pressuring them to go on. Dean slowly untangled his arms from around Cas' legs and pressed his body down harder as he adjusted his hands on either side of Cas, resting near his shoulders. Cas let go of the bedspread and gripped harshly onto Dean's shoulders as well, hissing from behind his teeth at the added weight as Dean leaned down for a kiss.

Cas could only give him a quick one before trying to focus beyond the pain again. Dean brushed his lips over his body and rocked back just the slightest bit as he moved his mouth to Cas' arm and started to bite on the muscle of his bicep, distracting him with the pleasurable rush of adrenaline.

A grunt was the signal to move and Dean followed the command, pulling slowly from Cas' body before snapping back into him. Cas cried out and quickly put a hand over his mouth to stop the scream but Dean reached out and removed it adding, "No one can hear you but me. Let me hear you. I want to hear you, Cas."

Dean snapped his hips again and then started drilling into him, over and over, until it felt like he was pumping hot lava into his veins with every move. Cas' hips started to gyrate under him, his legs straining as he held himself open. Every thrust that met his set him more on fire until he didn't think he could take any more. He was proven wrong as Dean shifted his direction and pushed directly against the spot within him meant to do just that. He screamed into the air and Dean's hand came into the mix, tugging against his cock in messy yanks meeting the speed of his cock slipping in and out of his body.

Cas could not control himself as his hands bounced, looking for something to grab but finding pleasure in nothing. He arched his back as Dean pressed against that spot within him again and screamed his name into the air over and over, "Dean- De- oh my g-g-od- Dean- yes- mmm-yes- more- please- faster."

Dean could not disappoint the begging boy beneath him and felt pride in the way his perfect man came tumbling down, a few broken thrust sending him straight over the edge and coming over Dean's hand and chest.

Dean sucked in a breath as he felt his body pushing over the brink. The build from every push of his cock into the body hugging every bit of him that needed to be touched was difficult to control. Cas screaming his name a final time, letting the echo die in the space of the cellar made him tense beyond comprehension. He could feel his body falling apart from his center out as a rush of ecstasy spread through him, sending him over the edge in a cry of Cas' name, "Fuck-fucing- Cas- Cas-"

Dean fell the same time Cas let his legs drop and slipped out of the boy easily, cringing with the change in pressure and both regretting they could not stay as one for longer without causing pain. Cas relaxed at the weight of Dean's body atop him and breathed him in as Dean rested his head against his chest and listened to his beating heart.

Before letting exhaustion take them, they managed to find a towel and water bottle to clean themselves up and fell back into bed with goofy smiles, dropping eyelids, and lazy kisses. As the storm raged overhead, Dean opened his arms and pulled Cas into him, nuzzling into his hair as they said their goodnights and slept out the rest of the storm in peace.

* * *

It was hard to tell what time it was when Cas woke up, entangled in Dean's arms and one of his legs. There were no clocks working in the basement and his cell was in his pocket in his jeans, somewhere on the floor because apparently he was naked under the sheets. The good news was that they had survived the night without being buried alive, the better news was how they spent it. He wiggled to stretch his tired muscles and shifted Dean in the process, startling him to consciousness.

"Morning," Dean groaned, stretching his muscles by pulling Cas tighter, flipping on top of him more than he already was as he closed his eyes again.

"Dean. Dean we have to get up."

"Shut up."

"Your mom might be home."

"Ugh- Fuck, Cas."

"I thought we did."

"You just-Dammit. Stop trying to turn me on."

"It's not hard." Dean gasped when Cas' hand suddenly grabbed at his cock, pulling tightly on his morning wood. "Oh, yes it is."

"Casss," Dean licked his lips into his mouth for a lazy morning make-out but Cas pulled away before he could get anywhere good.

"Come on," Cas said, untangling from the covers and searching for his clothes. "I have to call my family."

"You are a huge tease." Dean threw a pillow at him, followed by a good, hard scowl. "I'll get you back for this later."

They listened for the storm and decided it was safe to go upstairs, relieved when they found the house to be intact. Dean felt even more relief when he smelled food cooking and knew his mother must have made it home safe.

"Look who's finally up," Dean's mother greeted them both with a smile and a plate of scrambled eggs.

"Morning mom."

"Good morning, Mrs. Winchester."

"You boys sleep alright with the storm? I had Sam go check on you but he said you two were out like a light."

Dean gagged on his bite of toast and felt his face burning up to a hot red. Cas smiled easily, calmly nodding and answering, "Yes, we slept just fine. Thank you for asking."

"My brave little soldiers holding down the fort." She pinched Dean's cheek before calling for Sam over her shoulder and telling him breakfast was ready. She left to make a few phone calls when Sam came jogging in. They caught eyes with his little brother and there was a sudden wave of awkward tension filling the room.

"Good morning, Sam," Cas said, casual as ever.

"Morning," Sam replied while trying to think of a way to steal his breakfast and eat it in his room. He did not feel like sitting with those two. Not after what he saw. Blankets should be stapled down to avoid one every slipping from bare skin again.

"Uh Sammy," Dean stopped him from running and continued awkwardly, "about me and Cas-"

"Dean I'm scarred for life." Sam held up his hands in surrender. "Please don't make me relive it. As long as I get my help in Chem, I don't care."

"But-"

"What happens in the bunker, stays in the bunker." Sam pointed at both of them before taking his plate and running up the stairs so he could drown out the images with cartoons.

"Um- okay. Awesome," Dean muttered and turned to Cas who was wearing one hell of a charming smirk. He checked over his shoulder quick to make sure he wouldn't scar his mother as well and pulled him in to kiss that smirk off his face. "Am I gonna see you later?"

"Sam doesn't have another session until Thursday."

"What if I need another session?"

"Then I suppose you'll have to take me to dinner."

"Burgers and fries?"

"Donuts for dessert."

"Sounds like a date."

"If it sounds like a duck…"

"What duck?"

"No. Not a duck. It's a- never mind Dean."

"Smart ass." Dean slapped Cas' ass, earning him a pained whimper and a small burst of smugness.

When Dean went to walk Cas to his car, it appeared the tornado had come fairly close, much damage coming from winds, but nothing was truly terrible. The worst part affecting them was Cas' car with a flat tire due to a flying piece of metal making it useless.

"I'll have to wait for my brother to bring me a new one," Cas said while bending down to inspect it, letting Dean enjoy the view.

"Well, you have stuff to do anyway."

"I do?"

"You left the bunker a mess Cas. You did not finish your game of fifty two pick up."

"Dean-"

"Don't wanna hear it, Cas!"

"But Dean-"

"La, la, la, la-" Dean went running into the house with fingers in his ears as Cas came charging after him, chasing him all the way into the basement for the longest game of fifty two pick up anyone has ever played.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm from NY and don't know a damn thing about being in a tornado.
> 
> Also, not betaed and it was edited while distracted by an obnoxious, misogynistic, condescending, half of an impolite conversation screaming in my ear while trying to drown it out with classical music. Forgive my mistakes.


End file.
